FF OnKey - To Your Heart 2
by vanillablue622
Summary: Kim Kibum, remaja pengidap dyslexia yang memiliki cita-cita terpendam yang ditentang ayahnya


To Your Heart 2

Author: vanillablue

Cast: JinKibumTae, YunJae

Inspired by: Summer Breeze – Orizuka

Sorry makin gaje _

Happy reading ^0^

.

.

.

"Kibum, sudah sampai sayang~" Jaejoong mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Kibum. Melepas sabuk pengaman, mendelik kearah anaknya yang masih duduk terdiam, Jaejoong mengelus kepala Kibum lembut.

"Kibum~"

"Kibuum~"

"Kibummie~"

"ah, sudah sampai ya umma" gelagapan, Kibum nampak salah tingkah ketika hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya. Jaejoong bergeleng, ia pandangi objek yang menjadi arah pandang Kibum tadi. Terlihat seorang murid yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Tersenyum, Jaejoong sangat mengerti kenapa Kibum sampai melamun begitu.

"kau merindukan appa?" tanya Jaejoong tepat sasaran. Kibum meremas tali ransel yang ia pangku, samar-samar menganggukkan kepala.

"aku ingin, sekali-kali appa yang mengantarku kesekolah.."

"ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin.. appa terlalu sibuk" sambung Kibum cepat. Berusaha memaksakan senyumnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Dulu, saat Kibum masih TK, Yunho sering mengantarnya ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengantar atau menjemput Kibum sekolah. Bahkan setiap pembagian raport, Yunho juga tidak pernah sekalipun hadir untuk mengambil raport Kibum. Yah, selain karena sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya, mungkin ia malu.. Kibum selalu memberikan kursi paling belakang yang harus diduduki berdasarkan peringkat, karena ia selalu mendapat peringkat paling bawah entah itu dikelas maupun disekolahnya.

"selama ada umma, jangan khawatir eum.. umma akan antar kemanapun Kibum mau, umma akan temani.." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, menangkup pipi tirus Kibum dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Setelah mengetahui penyakit Kibum, Jaejoong jadi lebih memperhatikan anaknya, memberi dukungan dan kasih sayang yang lebih agar Kibum tak mudah patah semangat. Setidaknya ini untuk menebus kesalahannya, pikir Jaejoong. Bukankah anak seperti Kibum harus mendapat perhatian secara khusus? Jaejoong rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi mengurus Kibum, ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

"aku sayang umma.. juga appa.." ujar Kibum tulus, sedikit memajukkan tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Hangat, itu yang Kibum rasakan ketika Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Meskipun rasanya kurang lengkap tanpa pelukan ayahnya. Bahkan Kibum sendiri lupa seperti apa rasanya pelukan Yunho.

"umma tahu.. sekarang masuk ke kelas.. ini sudah hampir masuk eum.." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Kibum, mencium singkat dahi Kibum. Kibum mengangguk, mengecup kedua pipi sang umma sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Jaejoong perhatikan punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh, menghela nafas berat.. memasang sabuk pengaman kemudian kembali menyalakan mobil, Jaejoong mulai melajukan BMW hitam itu meninggalkan pelataran sekolah Kibum. Kantor Yunho, tujuan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Langkah Kibum menuju kelasnya terhenti ketika melihat sekumpulan murid-murid mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Penasaran, akhirnya Kibum ikut berbaur dengan mereka. Menjinjitkan kakinya agar dapat melihat pengumuman apa, tapi percuma, postur tubuh Kibum yang kalah tinggi dari namja-namja itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat pengumuman itu. Sebenarnya tidak mengerti juga, pengumuman penting apa sampai-sampai beberapa murid berteriak antusias begitu.

"mmm.. bisa tolong jelaskan, ada pengumuman apa?" Kibum menepuk pundak salah satu siswa. Namja itu menoleh, tersenyum sambil membereskan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"ujian masuk tahap pertama universitas ternama akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.." jawab namja berkacamata itu. Kibum sedikit bingung, ia pandangi kertas pengumuman yang sudah mulai terlihat karena beberapa siswa mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum yang tidak mengerti, hanya menatap kosong bacaan itu.

"bisa tolong sebutkan universitas apa saja?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi. Namja berkacamata itu nampak jengah, bukankah sudah ada pengumumannya, kenapa Kibum masih bertanya juga.

"kau bisa membacanya sendiri bukan!" sahut namja itu kesal. Membalikkan badannya hendak masuk ke kelas, namun tangan kurus Kibum yang menahan lengannya sukses menghentikan langkah namja itu.

"aku.. tidak mengerti.. aku mohon" Kibum memelas, namja itu tersenyum sinis, menatap remeh Kibum.

"ada beberapa dari universitas ternama.. Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, Sorbonne, dan Tokyo University.. ujiannya akan digelar secara serempak bulan depan.. ada tiga tahap ujian, jika kau gagal di tahap pertama otomatis kau tidak bisa ikut tahap kedua dan ketiga.." jawab namja itu panjang lebar. Kibum terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya.. serempak? Itu berarti ia hanya bisa memilih salah satu dari universitas tersebut. Dan jika Kibum gagal masuk Sorbonne, itu artinya ia juga membuang kesempatan untuk bisa masuk Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, maupun Tokyo University dan baru bisa mengikuti ujian lagi tahun depan.

"hei.. kau melamun?" namja itu menepuk pundak Kibum pelan, menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum.. Kibum tersadar, menggelengkan kepala.

"terimakasih atas informasinya.." tersenyum tipis, membungkukkan badannya pada namja itu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Kibum menekan dadanya, bertekad dalam hati. Mulai sekarang ia harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar bisa lolos masuk universitas yang diinginkannya.. Ani, lebih tepatnya keinginan appanya.

.

.

.

"yeobo.. apa masih lama? Aku sudah lapar" rengek Taemin manja, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kesal dengan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi nampak serius mengerjakan tugas matematika, sampai-sampai ia dilupakan.

"yeobo~" menoel-noel sesekali mencubiti pipi tembem Jinki, sedikit menganggu namja yang masih asik mencoret-coret bukunya. Heran juga, Jinki yang biasanya rajin mengerjakan tugas, kenapa baru mengerjakannya sekarang. Taemin bosan, disaat istrahat begini ia harus menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan.

"yeoboo~"

"yeobooo~"

"yeob-"

"TAEMIN JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" bentak Jinki keras, jengah karena Taemin terus-terusan mengganggunya. Namja cantik itu tersentak, refleks menggebrak meja kasar, menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari beberapa murid dan penjaga perpustakaan.

"aku lapar! aku mau ke kantin!" bangkit dari duduknya, langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Jinki yang terus memanggilnya. Sial! Jinki menggerutu, melupakan satu hal bahwa kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka dibentak. Dengan terpaksa, Jinki membereskan buku-bukunya, melupakan sejenak tugasnya. Taemin jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Terus berlari menyusuri lorong kelas, matanya tidak lepas mengedar ke setiap penjuru ruangan, berharap namja cantiknya ada disalah satu sudut ruangan. Meskipun Taemin mengatakan akan ke kantin, tapi Jinki bisa tebak Taemin tidak ada disana.

"ah, ruang dance" menepuk kepalanya, mengingat satu tempat yang selalu Taemin kunjungi ketika sedang merasa kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jinki melanjutkan larinya menuju ruang dance, tempat dimana kekasihnya itu menyalurkan hobi sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan tepat, ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan, ia melihat Taemin sedang menggerakkan badannya lincah seiring dengan music _beat_ yang menggema diruangan yang sangat luas itu. Jinki menghela nafas, memberanikan diri mendekati Taemin. Mematikan musiknya, sontak membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"mianhe.." Jinki berbisik ditelinga Taemin. Ia rengkuh pinggang Taemin dari belakang, tapi yang dipeluk tidak berekspresi sama sekali, hanya mensidekapkan tangannya didepan dada. Memandang bayangan dirinya dan Jinki dari cermin besar dihadapannya, bisa Taemin lihat gurat wajah penyesalan Jinki. Sebenarnya, tidak begitu kesal juga saat Jinki membentaknya tadi, hanya saja Taemin merasa kalau sikap Jinki hari ini agak berbeda. Ia tahu sesibuk apapun kekasihnya bergelut dengan tugas-tugasnya, pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan dirinya atau bahkan sampai membentaknya.

"kau tau tugas matematikaku dikumpulkan setelah istirahat.. aku-"

"tidak biasanya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas.. apa semalam mengajari Kibum sampai larut malam lagi?" Taemin bertanya menyelidik. Jinki tercekat.. Kibum, ah ia hampir lupa.. semalaman ia menemani Kibum, memeluknya sampai namja cantik itu benar-benar tertidur. Bahkan Jinki masih ingat bagaimana rasa hangat dan nyamannya ketika memeluk Kibum. Aish, Jinki menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berkeliaran diotaknya. Jinki, ingat kau sudah memiliki Taemin, yakinnya dalam hati.

"semalam.. aku tertidur sayang.. yah, aku terlalu lelah.." jawab Jinki berbohong, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia kecupi pundak Taemin yang masih enggan berbalik menghadapnya. Taemin terkekeh, membalikkan badan, menatap mata Jinki intens. Taemin tahu Jinki berbohong, sorot mata namja tampan itu menjawab semuanya.

"maafkan aku sayang.. jangan marah eum" menyusuri kulit putih Taemin dengan tangannya, Jinki mengecup sekilas dahi Taemin, kedua pipi Taemin, tidak lupa juga mengecup bibir kissable itu. Taemin lagi-lagi terkekeh, satu lagi perubahan yang ia tangkap dari namjanya.

"aku tidak marah.." balas Taemin. Tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jinki. Namja tampan itu mencubit pipi Taemin, menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung mancung Taemin membuat namja cantik itu sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini, pipinya mulai panas.. jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai nafas hangat Jinki terasa dipermukaan wajahnya, Taemin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai berdebar cepat.

"aku tau kau tidak bisa marah padaku sayang" ucap Jinki percaya diri. Taemin merengut, memanyunkan bibirnya hingga nyaris menempel dengan bibir tebal Jinki. Tapi ada benarnya juga perkataan Jinki, ia memang tidak bisa marah atau bahkan membenci namja itu. Jinki yang kali ini terkekeh, memiringkan kepalanya sampai bibirnya benar-benar menempel dengan bibir tipis Taemin. Sedikit menyesap dan memainkan lembut bibir plum itu, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja sebelum Jinki melepasnya.

"aku mencintaimu Jinki.. sangat.." Taemin merengkuh pinggang Jinki, menyamankan posisinya bersandar didada bidang lelaki tampan itu. Jinki mengecupi kepala Taemin, menghela nafas, merasa bersalah sempat menghianati Taemin semalam, namja cantiknya yang sangat baik dan polos. Tapi entah kenapa, Jinki tidak menyesal sama sekali. Ia akui, ia mulai jatuh hati pada Kibum, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Taemin. Ah molla, Jinki bingung..

"aku juga sayang~"

.

.

.

Kibum ragu mendekati sang umma yang nampak sibuk menghitung _profit_ dari usaha restoran yang kini dikelola oleh kakaknya. Meremas buku yang dibawa, Kibum tersenyum tipis saat Jaejoong mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

"kenapa sayang? duduk eum.." suruh Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum. Kibum melangkah, mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong yang masih bergelut dengan laptopnya. Hah, Kibum jadi merasa bersalah.. ia tahu, ummanya rela mengesampingkan bisnis yang sudah dirintisnya selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengurus dirinya.

"mmm.. umma.." paggil Kibum pelan. Jaejoong hanya berdengung, matanya tetap fokus dengan layar didepannya. Kibum menggigit bibirnya, mengeratkan genggaman pada bolpoin yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya tujuan utama Kibum menemui Jaejoong adalah untuk menanyakan tugas yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang sibuk, ia tidak tega untuk mengganggunya.

"ah, tidak jadi.." ucap Kibum mengurungkan niatnya. Jaejoong sontak menoleh, mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

"ada apa eum? Katakan pada umma.." tersenyum simpul, menggerakkan tangannya merapihkan rambut Kibum yang sedikit berantakan. Kibum menunduk, menatap buku yang ia bawa, ragu ingin bertanya pada ummanya.

"ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang? Tugas sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong ketika menyadari buku Biologi yang dipegang anaknya. Kibum mendongak, dengan takut ia mengangguk. Jaejoong mencubit pipi tirus Kibum, kembali beralih pada laptopnya untuk meng-_save_ data-datanya sebelum mematikan laptop itu.

"mana yang ingin ditanyakan eum?" tanyanya lagi sambil membuka buku Kibum pelan. Kibum lebih merapatkan posisinya dengan Jaejoong, ikut membuka bukunya hingga sampai pada halaman yang dituju dan menunjuk pada materi dan beberapa pertanyaan yang belum Kibum jawab. Jaejoong menghela nafas, hampir menangis melihat tulisan Kibum yang masih acak-acakkan, bahkan untuk membedakan huruf yang bentuknya hampir sama, Kibum masih tertukar.

"ah ini.. tentang teori evolusi.. kau tahu maksud evolusi sayang?" Jaejoong tersenyum, mendongak menatap anaknya. Kibum memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya.. gelisah, keringatnya mulai berjatuhan. Entahlah, ia selalu gugup jika ditanya mengenai pelajaran, itu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, takut kalau jawaban yang dilontarkan salah.

"pe-per..putaran?"

"bukan sayang.. Evolusi berarti perubahan pada sifat-sifat terwariskan suatu populasi organisme dari satu generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Kau tau sayang, banyak tokoh yang berpendapat tentang hal ini, tetapi belum ada satu teori yang dapat menjawab semua fakta dan kejadian tentang sejarah perkembangan makhluk hidup.." cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar. Kibum sedari tadi serius mendengarkan penjelasan ummanya, sesekali mengangguk seolah mengerti. Umma dan appanya memang tak diragukan lagi kepintarannya, tapi tak satupun kepintaran dari mereka menurun pada Kibum. Yah, disleksia Kibum menurun dari kakeknya yang juga pengidap disleksia sama sepertinya. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Kibum yang dingin, mencubit pelan hidung mancung Kibum sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"ada _Aristoteles_, dia seorang filosof dari Yunani.. Ia mengatakan bahwa evolusi yang terjadi berdasarkan metafisika alam yang dapat mengubah organisme dan habitatnya dari bentuk sederhana ke bentuk yang lebih kompleks. Lalu ada _Lamarck_, ia mengatakan bahwa lingkungan mempunyai pengaruh pada ciri-ciri dan sifat-sifat yang diwariskan melalui proses adaptasi lingkungan, ciri dan sifat yang terbentuk itu nantinya akan diwariskan kepada keturunannya. Lalu ada juga teori dari _Charles Darwin_, ini teori yang paling terkenal sayang.. ia mengatakan bahwa spesies yang ada sekarang adalah keturunan dari spesies-spesies sebelumnya dan seleksi alam juga sangat menentukan berlangsungnya mekanisme evolusi.. kau mengerti sayang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah selesai menjelaskannya pada Kibum, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban Kibum. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu menggelengkan kepala, belum paham. Jaejoong terkekeh, mencubit hidung Kibum sekali lagi.

"umma terlalu cepat ya? umma akan jelaskan pelan-pelan, kau perhatikan-"

**Cklek~**

Decitan pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Nampak sesosok lelaki tinggi dengan raut kelelahan tampak jelas diwajah tampan yang mulai dipenuhi sedikit kerutan itu. Mata kucing Kibum tak lepas memandangi sosok itu, sosok yang begitu ia rindukan ingin dipeluk. Berusaha menahan airmata yang hampir keluar ketika sosok yang ia cintai itu memberikan pelukan serta ciuman penuh sayang pada namja cantik yang juga sangat ia cintai, tapi tak memberikan pelukan bahkan ciuman itu padanya, Kibum iri..

"tidak biasanya jam segini kau baru pulang" suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Menghapus sedikit airmata yang mulai menetes disudut mata runcingnya, Kibum memaksakan senyum kearah appanya walaupun ia tahu appanya sama sekali tak melirik padanya. Tapi ia cukup senang melihat kedua orangtuanya akur. Ini moment yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"aku dari pesta perayaan rekan bisnisku.. kemarin, anaknya baru pulang dari Amerika.. lulus _cumlaude_ dari Harvard University" ujar Yunho menatap sekilas Kibum yang kali ini menunduk. Yunho melepas jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan sedikit mengendurkan dasinya.

"haah! kapan anakku bisa seperti itu" ucap Yunho menyindir. Ia sandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya yang pening. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan sakit hati mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lagi, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Kibum tidak ingat, Yunho selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan anak-anak rekan kerjanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bergeleng, ia menggenggam tangan Kibum sebentar kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu.." ucap Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Hanya tinggal Kibum dan Yunho diruang tamu. Suasana mendadak kaku, hening tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kibum pandangi wajah appanya yang terpejam, ingin sekali rasanya Kibum merengkuh tubuh kekar itu, atau hanya sekedar memijit pundaknya. Kibum tahu, seharian appanya lelah bekerja, mengurus perusahaan surat kabar yang sekarang berkembang pesat dan mulai membuka beberapa cabang diluar kota hanya seorang diri. Itu sebabnya Kibum selalu bertekad menuruti keinginan appanya, belajar mati-matian agar bisa masuk universitas yang diinginkan appanya, dan membantu appanya mengurus perusahaan.

"a-appa.." panggil Kibum ragu. Yunho sama sekali tak menanggapi, bahkan sekedar melirik Kibum saja enggan. Kibum semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya lagi.

"bu-bulan depan.. a-aku.. akan mengikuti tes tahap pertama ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.." ucap Kibum terbata. Yunho refleks membuka matanya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum, menatap langit-langit ruangan, Yunho kembali mengurut pelipisinya yang masih terasa pening.

"doakan aku semoga aku bisa lolos.."

"yah.. harusnya begitu.." ucap Yunho datar. Diambilnya tas beserta jas yang menyampir di sofa. Yunho kemudian mendirikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh pada Kibum. Jaejoong yang baru selesai membuat teh untuk suaminya, hanya bisa bergeleng kepala. Ia dekati Kibum yang masih berdiam di posisi semula, tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kibum.

"umma temui appa sebentar.. nanti kita lanjutkan belajarnya lagi.. ok!"

.

.

.

Jinki tergesa-gesa memasukkan buku-buku diranselnya. Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi ia tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Ia tahu, itu pasti Taemin. Namja cantik itu sudah menunggunya hampir 1 jam, dan sekarang Jinki baru menyelesaikan mata pelajaran terakhir padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Menggerutu tidak jelas, Jinki mulai berlari keluar kelasnya, menyusuri koridor kelas 3 yang nampak sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih berdiam di kelas untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

**Drrrtt..drtttt**

Poselnya kembali berbunyi. Jinki merogoh saku celana, memencet tombol hijau menjawab panggilan yang tak lain dari Taemin.

"iya sayang.. aku baru selesai.. mian, kau tahu sendiri Lee Songsaenim kalau mengajar.. kau tunggu aku di gerbang, ok!"

Jinki kembali memasukkan ponselnya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Taemin, sedikit mempercepat larinya hingga tak sengaja menabrak salah satu siswa yang membawa tumpukkan buku-buku, alhasil bukunya jatuh berserakkan dilantai. Jinki membungkuk meminta maaf, menjongkokkan badan membantu namja itu memunguti buku-bukunya.

"gomawo.." ucap namja itu. Jinki tersenyum, menepuk pundak namja itu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Melirik jam tangannya, Jinki semakin menggerutu, Taemin sudah menunggu lama, ia sangat tahu namja cantiknya itu paling tidak suka menunggu. Jinki mempercepat langkahnya, hingga lagi-lagi ada yang membuat langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati kelas 3.5, kelas Taemin dan Kibum. Jinki memundurkan langkahnya, menatap dari balik jendela kelas, sesosok lelaki yang menelungkup dengan posisi tangan menyangga kepalanya. Jinki dapat melihat tubuhnya bergetar walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Kibum.." lirih Jinki berbisik. Yah, lelaki itu adalah Kibum. Duduk sendirian diruang kelas yang sepi dengan buku-buku berserakan diatas meja. Jinki menatapnya miris, pasti Kibum sedang melakukan remedial lagi, pikirnya. Jinki hendak mendekati Kibum namun ponselnya yang kembali berdering mengurungkan namja tampan itu. Mengambil ponselnya disaku, Jinki membulatkan mata sipitnya melihat nama Taemin. Ah ia hampir melupakan Taemin, namja itu pasti sangat kesal karena menunggunya sangat lama. Menatap bergantian kearah ponselnya dan Kibum, ah sial! Jinki kembali dihadapkan dengan situasi yang membuatnya bingung. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kibum, tapi disisi lain Taemin menunggunya. Sial! Jinki bimbang, mengacak-acak rambutnya, menekan dadanya sebelum mengangkat ponselnya.

PIP

[yeobo.. dimana?]

Nada cemas Taemin terdengar dari ponsel Jinki. Namja tampan itu terdiam, bergelut dengan pikirannya. Memandangi Kibum yang semakin menangis, Jinki tidak tega.. ani, ia tidak suka melihat Kibum menangis. Tapi, apa mungkin Jinki berbohong lagi pada Taemin? Menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, menekan dadanya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar menjawab panggilan Taemin.

"mmm.. Taemin.. mian, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang.."

[m-mwo?]

"ne.. aku berpapasan dengan Lee Songsaenim, dan dia.. memintaku untuk mengoreksi ulangan anak-anak.. mian, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.." lagi-lagi Jinki berbohong, dan demi Tuhan ia membenci sikapnya sendiri saat mendengar nada kecewa dari Taemin yang langsung mematikan telfonnya. Menatap sendu ponsel yang tak berkedip itu, Jinki kembali memasukkannya ke saku. Beralih pada Kibum, melangkah hati-hati mendekati namja cantik itu. Jinki dapat melihat dengan jelas coretan kasar tangan Kibum pada kertas ulangannya, bisa Jinki tebak Kibum tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Kibum~" Jinki berjongkok menyamai posisinya dengan Kibum, memberanikan diri menyentuh kepala Kibum dan mengelusnya perlahan. Kibum mendongak, kaget dan heran melihat namja tampan itu disini..

"Ji-Jinki.. ke-kenapa ada disini? Taemin sudah keluar dari tadi.." tanya Kibum bingung, suaranya terdengar serak karena sedari tadi terus menangis. Jinki menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap lembut airmata yang masih menetes disudut mata kucing Kibum yang sembab. Selalu seperti ini, hati Jinki sakit melihat Kibum menangis.

"kenapa belum pulang eum.. apa masih ada yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jinki balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum sebelumnya. Kibum gugup, jantungnya mulai tak karuan, pipinya mungkin sekarang memerah saat Jinki mengelus kepalanya begitu lembut. Kibum suka dengan sikap Jinki yang sangat perhatian padanya, itu membuat perasaannya pada lelaki tampan itu sulit dihilangkan bahkan semakin bertambah setiap harinya, walau Kibum sadar sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa memiliki Jinki.

"aku.."

"apa remedial lagi?" potong Jinki. Kibum mendelik kearah kertas ulangannya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Jinki tersenyum, mencubit hidung Kibum sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi disebelah Kibum. Menarik kertas ulangan Kibum yang penuh dengan coretan. Jinki membaca seksama setiap butir soal matematika yang tertera. Kibum tak lepas memperhatikan Jinki, jantungnya semakin berdebar melihat wajah sempurna lelaki tampan itu. Mata sipitnya, hidung mancungnya, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya yang kissable, juga sifat Jinki yang baik dan dewasa, Kibum menyukai segalanya tentang Jinki.. ish, Kibum menggeleng keras, menekan-nekan dadanya berusaha meredakan nyeri hati yang ia rasakan.

"kibum, aku sudah tuliskan cara-caranya.. kau bisa pelajari dari cara-cara itu agar lebih mudah mengerjakannya.. kau bisa kan?" tanya Jinki sambil menyodorkan kertas ulangan itu. Kibum pandangi serius kertas itu, tapi tetap saja sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tetap tidak mengerti.

"Jinki, ajari aku jadi pintar.." pinta Kibum memelas. Jinki sedikit kaget, menatap dalam mata Kibum yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia bisa lihat keseriusan dari bola mata Kibum.

"aku ingin mengikuti ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. aku mohon, ajari aku Jinki.." Kibum semakin memelas, mengguncang-guncang lengan Jinki keras.

"Kibum, aku sudah katakan berkali-kali.. jangan paksakan diri untuk menuruti keinginan appamu.. itu hanya membuatmu-"

"Jinki aku mohon.." Kibum mulai terisak lagi. Dan sialnya, Jinki lemah melihat airmata itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kibum, tapi ia juga tak tega melihat Kibum tersiksa dengan pengekangan appanya. Mengusap airmata Kibum, Jinki menyurukkan wajahnya mengecup kedua mata Kibum. Kibum tersentak, Jinki nampak salah tingkah, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu, tapi Jinki tak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika didekat namja cantik itu. Seolah perasaannya pada Taemin hilang seketika, Jinki berkhianat lagi..

"Ki-Kibum.. aku-"

"aku mohon.." Kibum mendekap Jinki erat, menumpahkan airmatanya di blazer Jinki. Kibum merasa bahu Jinki itu sangat nyaman untuk bersandar. Memang hanya pada namja tampan itu Kibum bisa melepaskan bebannya selama ini. Jinki yang sudah tak merasa canggung lagi dengan pelukan Kibum seperti ini, segera membalas pelukan Kibum. Mengelus lembut punggung Kibum yang semakin bergetar, Hati Jinki semakin miris.

"Jinki.. aku mohon, ajari aku jadi pintar.." Kibum semakin terisak, memukul ringan dada Jinki, menekan kuat lengan Jinki membuat namja tampan itu meringis. Jinki menghela nafas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas seolah berfikir.

"n-ne.. aku akan mengajarimu sebisaku.." ucap Jinki mantap. Kibum tersenyum dari balik pelukan Jinki. Ia eratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan posisinya mencari kenyamanan. Boleh kan ia egois untuk kali ini saja? Kibum sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini. Sedangkan namja tampan itu mulai terbiasa mengecupi kepala Kibum, sesekali ciumannya turun ke dahi Kibum. Yang tanpa mereka ketahui, dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka, sepasang mata menatapnya sendu, menahan sakit hatinya melihat sang kekasih berpelukan mesra dengan teman sekelasnya, teman baiknya selama ini..

"yeobo.. kau berbohong.."

.

.

.

Bersambung…


End file.
